1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a low profile cable end connector for high frequency application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cable end connectors are often used for transmitting Radio-frequency (RF) signals. The cable end connector normally has a terminal received in a housing thereof to mate with a complementary connector, such as a header. Such a conventional cable end connector is, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,453. The cable end connector includes a dielectric member holding a central terminal within an outer conductive shell. The dielectric member is substantially cylindrical and defines a coaxial passageway therein for receiving the terminal. A pair of small tabs projects from the terminal and abuts against an inner surface of the dielectric member, thereby retaining the terminal in the dielectric member. The outer conductive shell is bent at right angle to cover an opening of the passageway. However, because current cable end connector is very small, the tabs of the terminal of the small cable end connector are too tiny to retain the terminal in the dielectric member. By a relatively large mating force of the header, the terminal tends to be pushed out of the dielectric member to touch the conductive shell, resulting in an unreliable insulation function between the terminal and the conductive shell.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,668 discloses a conventional cable end connector. The cable end connector also includes a dielectric member holding a central terminal within an outer conductive shell. As disclosed in this patent, in assembly, an upper cover section of the dielectric member and a holder portion of the outer shell are bent substantially at a right angle to hold the terminal and an inner conductor of the coaxial cable within the dielectric member and to crimp the coaxial cable braiding to the outer conductive shell.
As for its design, the dielectric member must be formed of a flexible material to possess a certain degree of resiliency, thereby ensuring it capable of being bent to the right angle without breakage. On the contrary, however, the flexible dielectric member may be not strong enough to securely hold the terminal therein. The terminal, therefore, tends to move with respect to the flexible dielectric member when the cable end connector mates/unmates with/from the header. The movement inevitably bends the terminal of the cable end connector or a contact of the header.
Hence, an improved cable end connector is desired to overcome the above-mentioned problems of existing cable end connector.